1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to loading cargo on a vehicle for transportation and more particularly to a device for mounting such cargo on a track installed in a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A track can be used to support or attach cargo to be transported to the floor of a vehicle such as an aircraft or a truck. This track typically has alternate cutout and lip portions formed thereon The device being used to attach or retain the cargo has spaced apart tension lugs which can be fitted into the cutout portions of the track. The device can then be moved along the track until the tension lugs are installed under the lip portions of the track, thereby retaining the device on the track. A device of this sort is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,306,234 issued Feb. 28, 1967 to Hansen et al In devices such as that described by Hansen, the tension lugs with the cargo along the track to a position under the lip portions of the track. This presents a problem in situations where heavy cargo loads are involved which are difficult to move and where there are space limitations which make it difficult to reposition the cargo
The device of the present invention obviates the above shortcomings of the prior art by enabling the positioning of the tension lugs of the mounting device under the lip portions of the track without having to move the cargo. This end result is achieved in the following manner:
A mounting device has a pair of tension lugs which are connected to each other by a connector piece. Attached to the top portion of the tension lugs is a connector member for slidably connecting the tension lugs to a base member. The base member is attached to the cargo or other load to be mounted on the tracks. The connector member has T-shaped top portions which are interconnected by a bar portion, the T-shaped portions being slidably fitted within a channel formed in the base member. The connector member is prevented from completely withdrawing from the base member by a pin installed in the base member which is in line with the top cross arms of the T shaped top portions. The base member has a center post portion which fits into one of the cutout portions of the track to prevent lateral motion of the base member along the track and arm portions positioned opposite track lip portions to prevent rotational motion. The device is installed in a track having spaced apart cutout portions which are interconnected by a lip portion as follows:
With the base member attached to the cargo, the connector member is first partially withdrawn from the base member so that one of the tension lugs is out of the base member channel. The cargo is then placed on the track with the center post installed in one of the cutout portions of the track and the tension lugs fitted within adjacent cutout portions of the track. The connector member is then pushed into the base member so that it is entirely within the base member channel with the tension lugs under the lip portions of the track. A screw which is threadably mounted on the base member is tightened down to that its end fits within an aperture formed in the top of the connector member to retain this member in place with the tension members secured under the track lip portions.